Salina Sandoval
This name uses Spanish naming customs. The first or paternal family name is ''Sandoval, while the second or maternal family name is Núñez.'' Havana, Cuba |Hometown = New York, New York, Atlantica |Alias = |Citizenship = |Occupation = Television personality |Education = Georgetown University (B.S.; M.S.) |Years = 2011–present |Spouse = |Party=Social Democratic |Children = }} Salina Rosalía Núñez Sandoval (born 15 September 1984) is a Cuban-Atlantican television personality. Sandoval began her career in 2011, after being cast in season three of The Bachelor Atlantica, where she was eliminated prior to the final four. She went on to star in the leading role during the third season of The Bachelorette Atlantica, becoming the first Spanish-speaking Atlantican to serve in the leading role in the franchise. After The Bachelorette Atlantica, Sandoval garnered popularity outside of the series as a red carpet interviewer for events hosted by Atlantica Television (ATV). In response to her heightening popularity, her celebrity talk show Salina debuted on ATV in 2014. Early life and career Sandoval was born on 15 September 1984 in Havana to parents Alfonso and Alejandra Sandoval (née Núñez). She is primarily of a Spanish-Cuban background, and was raised devoutly Catholic. When Sandoval was four years old, the family left Cuba as political refugees. They originally settled in Miami in Florida, but later moved to Boston in Atlantica when Sandoval was six, where she was raised. Alfonso works in finance, while Alejandra is a high school Spanish teacher. Sandoval is the eldest of three children; her younger siblings include Laura, born and Thaïs, born . Sandoval attended public schooling in Boston, graduating from The English High School in 2002. Sandoval was an active member of her high school community, being a member of the debate team and model United Nations while also serving as treasurer of her class. After graduating, Sandoval moved to Washington, D.C. to attend Georgetown University, where she graduated with a bachelor's degree in culture and politics from the Edmund A. Walsh School of Foreign Service in 2006. She received her master's degree in foreign service from Georgetown in 2008. After completing her education, Sandoval remained in Washington, D.C., where she worked as a lobbyist on behalf of the Atlantican Immigration Council, focusing on immigration and the rights of immigrants. Sandoval had planned on applying to become a Foreign Service Officer for Atlantica in the future, but ended up pursuing a career in television instead. Television career In the summer of 2011, Sandoval auditioned for season three of The Bachelor Atlantica. Sandoval was ultimately cast in the show, and filmed from September to November 2011. In the 24 February 2012 episode set in Cologne, Germany, Sandoval was eliminated by Bachelor Niclas Lundberg, just before the final four hometown dates. In the After the Final Rose reunion special, aired immediately after the finale, Sandoval was announced by host Oliver Justice as the bachelorette for the upcoming third season of The Bachelorette Atlantica, becoming the first Spanish-speaking Atlantican to serve in the leading role in the franchise.. It was later confirmed that Sandoval was the network's third choice for Bachelorette, after top contenders Pooja Padukone and Leanna Bridges both declined the offer. Season three of The Bachelorette Atlantica filmed shortly after the airing of season three of The Bachelor Atlantica, from March to May 2012. At the end of the season, Williams accepted a proposal from []. Following the completion of The Bachelorette Atlantica, numerous polls on the Internet identified Sandoval as the most popular lead from The Bachelor Atlantica franchise. As a result of her popularity, Sandoval was hired by Atlantica Television (ATV) to serve as a red carpet interviewer for the network. This further increased her popularity, and in 2014 her celebrity talk show Salina debuted on ATV. Salina proved to be a ratings success, and established Sandoval as one of the most prominent television hosts on ATV. Personal life Sandoval naturalized as an Atlantican citizen along with the rest of her family when she was 15 years old, subsequently relinquishing her Cuban citizenship. Sandoval was raised bilingually in English and Spanish. Regarding her religion, she has identified herself as a Roman Catholic, but notes that she disagrees with several aspects of the church's teachings. Sandoval is a prominent civil rights activist, and has supported the Social Democratic Party in the 2016 general election. Sandoval has resided in New York City since 2013. Filmography Category:1984 births Category:Atlantican civil rights activists Category:Atlantican people of Cuban descent Category:Atlantican people of Spanish descent Category:Atlantican Social Democrats Category:Atlantican television personalities Category:Bachelor Nation contestants Category:Edmund A. Walsh School of Foreign Service alumni Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:Naturalized citizens of Atlantica Category:People from Boston Category:People from Havana Category:People from Miami Category:Roman Catholics from Atlantica Category:Spanish-speaking Atlanticans